Nunca más
by Alaska-ssi
Summary: Sakura era caracterizada por poseer un espíritu libre, alegre y lleno de vida. Sus habilidades médicas siempre fueron veneradas desde gennin y es incluso ahora una de la pioneras del ninjutsu médico en el mundo. Pero, ¿no es irónico como eso poco a poco la estaba matando? Ella daba vida y moría por eso. [Team 7] [SasuSakuNaru] [post manga
1. Angustia

**_"Con un dolor de corazón en que se mezclan la angustia y la dulzura."_**

.

.

* * *

Los días más desesperantes y angustiosos que recuerdo haber pasado, fueron a principios de marzo; cuando Shizune irrumpió en mi despacho, abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas a la mitad de su garganta. Le ofrecí asiento, ya que su respiración daba a entender que había llegado corriendo.

— Shizune, ¿Qué sucede? — Ella alzó la mirada y fijó sus oscuros orbes en los míos, reflejaban cierta desesperación.

— Séptimo, Sakura... — Y no pudo proseguir, bajó la mirada.

Pero yo había entendido lo suficiente, algo le había ocurrido a Sakura.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había dejado un clon junto a Shizune y había salido corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por la ventana. Al llegar al hospital, una de las kouhais de Sakura corrió a mí.

— ¡Séptimo! —Parecía muy estresada. — ¿Vino a ver a Uchiha-sama?

— Sí, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura? ¿Dónde está su habitación? ¿Estará bien? — tenía muchas preguntas aflorando con violencia en mi cabeza. Estaba muy desesperado, lo poco que me quedaba de juicio impedía que ingresara sin más a cada una de las habitaciones hasta dar con la de Sakura.

— Sígame, le explico en el camino. — Seguidamente empezamos a caminar con velocidad entre los pasillos del gran hospital de Konoha. — Uchiha-sama se desmayó y cayó por las escaleras de su casa: esa información nos la ha proporcionado su esposo, quién la trajo aquí. — Subimos unos escalones con prisa. — Llego inconsciente, pensamos que podría tener algún traumatismo, ya que presento una herida en la cabeza. — Aguanté la respiración mientras seguía oyendo. — Pero no fue así, tiene la presión muy baja y hay anomalías en su cuerpo y con su flujo de chakra. — La kouhai decayó repentinamente.

— ¿Anomalías? — pregunté sin entender cuando detuvimos la marcha frente a una puerta con el número "235", la cual parecía ser la habitación de Sakura.

— Al parecer, Uchiha-sama está perdiendo chakra sin razón aparente... — Guardó silencio un momento. —… Séptimo... — Entonces me miró con una especie de terror vívido en los ojos. — Es probable que el sello del byakugou está cobrando parte del contrato; hace cinco años perdimos a Tsunade-sama, quién presentaba las mismas sintomatologías los últimos días que vivió.

— ¿Contrato...? ¿Cómo...?

— Al usar el sello en uno mismo lo que haces es acelerar el proceso de mitosis de las células, las cuales solo se duplican solo cierta cantidad de veces, lo que acorta tu estimado de vida. — Ella se dio media vuelta, indicando que debía irse. — Esa es la maldición de las usuarias del byakugou. — Y se fue sumida en sus pensamientos.

Recuerdo a ésta chica: era una de las ex pacientes de Sakura, ella era hija de caídos en guerra. Al parecer había salido totalmente recuperada de su tratamiento, por lo que decidió estudiar medicina y ayudar a más niños que pasaban una situación parecida a la de ella en el pasado. Por eso estaba tan afectada, o eso suponía.

Pensé que al entrar a la habitación vería a Sakura delirar, sufriendo por un cansado cuerpo llevado a los límites biológicos y que perdería su mirada a la nada. Pero nada más ingresar a la habitación mi corazón se tranquilizó un poco más. Ahí estaba ella; leyendo un libro tranquilamente, tenía una venda por la cabeza que cubría su sello maldito en la frente. Sasuke estaba a su lado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, probablemente alguien del cuerpo médico ya le habían dicho sus sospechas acerca del estado de Sakura.

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada y me sonrió cálidamente. — ¡Oh, Naruto! No esperaba que vengas aquí personalmente. — Se sonrojó levemente al percatarse de que no era un clon. — No tienes porqué dejar la aldea de lado para venir a verme...

No dije nada, sólo me quedé mirándola mientras ella seguía hablando animadamente, como si ella no supiera que estaba muriendo.

— Dobe — Dijo Sasuke.

Entonces entré en razón.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto? — Sakura me miró con preocupación.

— Sí... estoy bien, Sakura-chan. — Y le sonreí como siempre.

¿Pero cómo podía estarlo si ella nos dejaría?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Miedo

**_"El miedo, como un viento helado, cubría cara, soldaba miembros, cegaba las gargantas."_**

 **.**

 **.**

Para mí el día había empezado con la sensación de que sería uno más a los anteriores, desperté temprano junto a Sakura para despedir a Sarada, quien viajaba a una misión rango A, nuestra hija ya era una jounin a los diecisiete años, e iba por el rango de ANBU.

Era el orgullo de nuestro pequeño clan Uchiha.

— Sakura — Ella dejó de cortar las zanahorias y me miró, yo estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina — ¿Has visto el pergamino que traje ayer? No lo he encontrado en donde lo dejé.

Ella llevó un dedo a la barbilla, intentando recordar, luego de unos segundos efectivamente lo hizo. Sarada y yo siempre decíamos que si perdíamos o no encontrábamos algo, era muy probable que Sakura supiera dónde se encontraba, como si tuviera habilidades especiales shinobi; como una Karin o algo así. Solo que una era mi esposa y la otra no pasaba de ser una ex subordinada.

— Está en nuestra habitación, cuídame el almuerzo, voy a traerla. — Se desató el delantal y se quitó los guantes, me los puso en las manos y se fue caminando alegremente hacia el segundo piso.

Yo podía ir a traerlo, pero ella era así: servicial.

Me puse el delantal y los guantes siguiendo con parsimonia su labor de cortar las zanahorias.

Nuestra vida era relativamente tranquila, habíamos reconstruido nuestra casa con la ayuda de los demás habitantes de Konoha después de los exámenes chunin; hace ya unos seis años. No necesité irme de nuevo de la aldea, mi misión había acabado, solo me quedaba disfrutar del resto de mi vida junto a mi esposa e hija. Ah, también había cedido ante la presión de mi familia y amigos, por lo que ahora usaba la prótesis que nos dejó Tsunade.

De repente un estruendo se escuchó por todo el rellano del recibidor, dejé los utensilios, tiré los guantes al suelo y fui corriendo al lugar del origen de ese sonido.

Nunca pensé volver a ver algo que me infundiera tanto horror otra vez: Sakura estaba tirada al pie de las escaleras con el pergamino aún lado de su cabeza.

Mi primer pensamiento fue _"No puede estar muerta"_ me acerqué rápidamente para socorrerla; miré su cabello rosa tintado en rojo y mi pánico aumento considerablemente, comprobé su débil respiración, y sin más la alcé en brazos y salí de nuestro hogar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, al divisar el hospital lo único que cruzó en mi mente era que Sakura sea atendida lo más rápido posible.

Ella recuperó la conciencia al llegar a la puerta del hospital.

— Cariño... ¿qué sucede? —Su voz sonaba débil.

— Tuviste un accidente, sólo quédate en silencio, ya estamos en el hospital. — Ella asintió con cansancio y cerró los ojos.

Apenas ingresamos todas las miradas recayeron en nosotros.

— ¡Uchiha-sama tiene una emergencia! — Gritó alguien y todo fue demasiado rápido; trajeron una camilla y la llevaron a urgencias.

Me quedé parado en el pasillo viendo como Sakura desaparecía tras una puerta rodeada de médicos. Apreté los puños sintiéndome un inútil.

Más aún, algo no encajaba; ¿Por qué la herida no se había cerrado?, miré la sangre en mi camiseta con cierta confusión.

Algo no andaba bien.

Después de una hora fue cuando volví a tener noticias de mi esposa, Ino había venido para llevarme junto a ella mientras me explicaba la situación.

— No le hemos detectado ningún traumatismo, pero nos pareció raro algo con su flujo de chakra, y descubrimos... que está sufriendo la maldición del byakugou. — Dijo lentamente.

Recordaba esa "maldición" hace unos cinco años habíamos perdido a Tsunade a causa de eso; el usuario comienza a perder su flujo de chakra y el cerebro a perder el control de sus extremidades, o sea, dejan de reaccionar a las órdenes de la persona.

Eso explicaba la caída, Sakura era una mujer de reflejos, no alguien torpe.

Me dejó frente a su habitación y le agradecí la rápida atención.

— No es necesario que agradezcas, Sasuke-kun. Después de todo, Sakura es la directora, es nuestro deber respaldar su integridad física. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Entré en la habitación y Sakura reposaba plácidamente en la cama; su ropa había sido reemplazada por una bata verde, tenía la cabeza vendada.

Me senté a su lado en silencio, pero ella despertó al instante, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me sonrió amorosamente, suspiré con cierto cariño.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunté.

— Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. — Y su mirada bajo de mis ojos a mi abdomen, entonces soltó una risilla.

Miré confundido que es lo que le daba gracia y caí en cuenta de que no me había quitado el delantal. Sentí vergüenza, me lo quité inmediatamente y lo colgué por el respaldo de la silla.

Sakura parecía estar estable, pero sabía que no sería así dentro de poco.

Pensé en Sarada: ella estaba muy lejos y no estaría junto a su mamá en un momento tan difícil. Y yo sabía cuánto era el amor que ella le tenía a Sakura. Sólo esperaba que termine su misión lo antes posible.

Pasamos la tarde allí, no saldría hasta dentro de unos tres días, estaba en observación ante cualquier anomalía que ocurriese.

Pero en realidad todos se estaban preparando para el descenso de su alma, sabían que no saldría de este lugar con vida. Y eso era algo que me hacía demasiado daño.

La observé leer ese libro como si nada ocurriese, parecía estar ajena al acontecimiento que vendría, y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablarle de eso.

Me sentía estúpido y atemorizado; como el pequeño niño que alguna vez fui.

Naruto ingresó a la habitación en silencio, pero sólo me di cuenta de su presencia cuando Sakura lo saludo con tanta alegría como siempre. Naruto no respondía; sólo la miraba con ese brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

Él ya sabía la situación.

— Dobe — Dije para llamar su atención cuando Sakura guardó silencio ante la reacción de Naruto.

Él pareció entrar en razón entonces.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto? — Sakura le preguntó preocupada.

— Sí... Estoy bien, Sakura-chan — Y sonrió como siempre lo hizo de niño, pero yo sabía que no era así.

Ninguno de los dos lo estábamos, íbamos a perder Sakura

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Adios, Sakura

**_"Te digo adiós para toda la vida, pero toda la vida seguiré pensando en ti."_**

 **.**

 **.**

Los últimos días que Sakura vivió los pasó junto a Sasuke, Naruto y Sarada; quién afortunadamente había terminado la misión con éxito y había regresado ilesa a la aldea. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con un panorama completamente diferente al que había visto antes de partir a su misión.

La noche era tormentosa, todos habían venido a visitar a Sakura, la noticia se había expandido por todo Konoha en los últimos tres días, por lo que muchos venían a verla.

Sasuke conocía solo a unos pocos, según Naruto, muchos de los que venían fueron pacientes de Sakura, lo que le sorprendió de cierta forma; generalmente uno va al hospital, es atendido por alguien y al estar recuperado vuelve a su rutina diaria, dejando en el olvido al médico que lo atendió.

Pero con Sakura no era así; sus pacientes jamás podrían olvidar a quien les brindó atención médica y psicológica cuando más lo necesitaban, ella calaba y se instalaba en el corazón de las personas sin querer hacerlo, Sakura era querida y amada por muchas personas.

El hospital cerró y la mayoría de los médicos habían vuelto a sus casas, solo quedaban los del turno diurno.

La habitación de Sakura era iluminada vagamente por dos lámparas a los lados de su cama, Sarada pelaba manzanas y las cortaba para dárselas a su madre, Naruto miraba el techo acostado en el sofá de la habitación y Sasuke permanecía mirando hacía la ventana.

— Di "ah" mamá. — Sarada clavo un trozo de la manzana con un tenedor y se lo ofreció a Sakura como a una niña.

Sakura abrió la boca y recibió gentilmente la manzana. Ambas rieron, Naruto soltó una carcajada y Sasuke sonrió.

El moreno las observó por el reflejo de la ventana, le parecía un poco irónico que antes era ella quien le daba manzanas a él cuando estaba enfermo. Pero ahora era su hija quien tenía esos cuidados con ella.

El estado de Sakura había empeorado, solía desmayarse y ya no sentía las piernas, pero no parecía deprimida o afectada emocionalmente, lo que motivaba a sus amigos y conocidos; pensaban que Sakura podría salir de ésta.

Pero era un error, ella tenía un carácter tan fuerte y gentil a la vez que uno incluso puede llegar a pensar que podría zafarse de cualquier cosa, pero Sakura seguía siendo una humana como cualquiera y el pronóstico era el peor de todos.

 _"No pasará de esta noche"_

Ese fue el último diagnostico que habían recibido su hija, esposo y amigo. Así que estaban preparados para lo peor de cierta forma, porque uno nunca está realmente preparado para la muerte de alguien tan cercano.

Sarada se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso a Sakura en la frente, iría a hablar con Boruto, que esperaba en la sala de espera.

Ambos llevaban una relación de no más de tres años, pero ella no sabía que es sería la última vez que podría besar a su madre.

Apenas salió, Sakura estiró los brazos y miró a sus acompañantes, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

— Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? No pongan esa cara. — Ninguno de los dos respondió, no podían siquiera mirarle al rostro. Sakura frunció levemente el ceño. – Si es por mi estado, no pasa nada...

— No, Sakura. — Sasuke apartó la mirada de la ventana y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros. — Estás mal, Sakura. Podrías... ¿Podrías solo dejar de actuar como si no supieras nada?

— ¡Oh, por favor Sasuke-kun! — Miró a Naruto. — ¡Dile algo, Naruto!

— No, Sakura-chan. Lo siento, no puedo ponerme de tu lado, no estás bien. — Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró con dificultad.

Sakura se quedó atónita. Sasuke se acercó sentándose a su lado y le besó la frente.

El piqueteó de la lluvia contra la ventana y el pitido de la máquina que se conectaban a Sakura eran los únicos en la habitación.

Sakura suspiró, y luego de unos minutos habló. — Yo no quiero pasar los últimos días de mi vida causando pena, llorando y temiendo por mi vida, no quiero morir ahogada en tristeza.

Naruto se sentó en al sofá y la miró con dolor.

— No digas eso, Sakura-chan.

—Es la verdad, Naruto, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Usé demasiado la regeneración. — Sakura conservaba esa calma irreal. ¿Cómo alguien puede estar hablando de su muerte como si comentara el clima?

— ¡¿Por qué abusaste tanto de esa técnica?! ¡¿Estabas consiente de que eso podía matarte?!— Sasuke pareció libera todo ese estrés que acumuló los últimos días con esa preguntas impregnadas de impotencia y dolor.

— ¡También quería ser fuerte! ¡Quería ser reconocida por ustedes!... Quería cuidarlos… — Sakura lo confrontó con una mirada tristeza.

Naruto y Sasuke guardaron silencio.

Sakura se recostó en su cama mirando el techo con cansancio.

— Quería estar presente en la boda de Sarada... Ser quién ayude a traer al mundo a sus hijos... quería pasar las noches abrazada a Sasuke-kun... quería "envejecer" junto a él... a pesar de que no podría hacerlo físicamente. — entonces rio con suavidad. — Iba a ser gracioso ver a Sasuke-kun a los sesenta caminando tomado de la mano con su esposa, una mujer que aparenta los veinte años. — Entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y su labio tembló. — Quería ver como Sarada se convertía en Hokage, quería seguir yendo a la tumba de mis padres a rezar, quería... quería seguir regañando a Naruto, apoyarlo... — De repente Sakura empezó a soltar más lágrimas mientras que hablaba con la voz temblorosa y llorona. — ¡¿Por qué tengo que llorar ahora?! ¡Maldición! — Bramó golpeándose las piernas con fuerza, por supuesto, no sentía dolor alguno en esa zona. Se sentía estúpida, tanto esfuerzo conservando el autocontrol y lo perdía a la primera oportunidad.

— Sakura… — murmuró Naruto mirándola con un profundo dolor en el alma. No podía protegerla, no podía hacer nada. Le partió el alma verla de esa forma.

Sakura se tranquilizó repentinamente, dejando caer su espalda por la almohada. Pensó en su sensei y lo lejos que se hallaba de ella, actualmente estaba en Suna de misión. Tenía ganas de verlo. Sentía mucha nostalgia.

—… Quería ser parte del equipo siete por siempre… pero _nunca más_ será de esa manera...

— Nuevamente estás equivocada, Sakura. — Ella miró a su esposo. — _Siempre_ seremos equipo siete.

— Pase lo que pase, _siempre_ lo seremos, Sakura-chan. — Naruto se acercó a otro lado de la cama y ambos tomaron las manos de Sakura; Naruto había empezado a llorar junto a ella, pero Sasuke se mantenía sereno.

Esta era la despedida.

— Sakura — Sasuke suspiró — Las personas siempre mueren; lo hizo Tsunade hace cinco años, tus padres hace seis, mi hermano hace veintiún, mis padres hace treinta y los padres de Naruto hace treinta y ocho años, pero sus almas nunca mueren porque siempre nos acompañan; _nunca más_ podré besarte, abrazarte y todas esas cosas, _nunca más_ podrás estar con Sarada, no podrás ser testigo de todos esos eventos en la vida de nuestra hija, pero _siempre_... _¡Siempre estarás con nosotros! ¡Y siempre estaremos contigo!_ ¡Sakura, tú te has instalado en los corazones de tantas personas! _¡Siempre vivirás! ¡Y siempre te amaré!_

— _¡Te quiero, Sakura-chan!_ — Murmuró Naruto con ahínco. — No… nunca te quise, _siempre te amé_ _._ — Confesó. — Mentiría si digiera que tengo no miedo de no volver a verte, pero sé que _siempre_ podré sentirte cerca de mí, apoyándome, regañándome, ¡Sé que me lanzarás algún tipo de maldición cuando ya no estés! Pero, quiero que sepas que nunca morirás realmente, algún día Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y yo te alcanzaremos, incluso nuestros hijos vendrán a nuestro encuentro, pero mientras, tendrás que conformarte con vivir en nuestros corazones...

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba con dificultad; quería decirles cuanto los amaba, cuan agradecida estaba, que ya no tenía miedo y que a pesar de que se iría lejos del plano físico, realmente nunca estaría triste.

Su corazón se aceleró en exceso, sintió un dolor agudo carcomer su garganta, estaba pasando, pero no tenía miedo, _nunca más_ sentiría miedo.

— Chicos... Yo... — Y no pudo continuar, no por el llanto, no porque el dolor fuese demasiado fuerte, sino porque la vida se lo impidió.

Y todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta; los pitidos de la maquina empezaron a disminuir, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer y su pecho lentamente dejaba de moverse.

Todo el equipo médico irrumpió en la sala, apartando a Sasuke y a Naruto, quienes fueron sacados de la habitación a la fuerza, Sarada llegó corriendo junto a Boruto, no tardó en comprender la conmoción. La Uchiha menor lloraba pegada al cuerpo de su padre, quién la consolaba abrazándola con el mismo ahínco y fulgor que lo hacia ella, Boruto maldecía improperios con rabia e impotencia, mientras Naruto quedó sumido en un shock mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke!

La voz de Sakura sonó a la mitad del pasillo en los oídos de su esposo y hermano del alma. Ambos miraron en aquella dirección: Ahí estaba Sakura, con su flameante chaqueta roja con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. — Cuiden de Sarada y de ustedes por mí. — Y entonces lentamente comenzó a alejarse de ellos, caminando sin prisa y con tranquilidad, al llegar al final del pasillo ella volteó, y fue cuando vieron a Sakura Haruno: una pequeña niña de ojos verdes, cabello rosa y largo con su amplia frente sin el sello. Alzó una mano despidiéndose animadamente mientras sonreía de forma infantil y llena de vida. — ¡Los amo! — Gritó, y su espíritu desapareció sin más.

— "Adiós, Sakura." — Dijeron finalmente, mientras sentían como su presencia desaparecía, pero su espíritu quedaba impregnada en el alma de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, a mi me hizo llorar el escribirlo, pero como soy sensible de por si, dudo que a alguien más le haya conmovido xDD**

 **¡Gracias por la lectura! ¡No olvides dejar un review!**

 **Belphegor_chan.**


End file.
